


The Day After

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Praetorian AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Mycroft has a girlfriend, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Surprised John, What happened after?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: I've had several request for a OS about what happened after John and Sherlock were reunited in Praetorian. This is that summation.





	

“Is this really necessary John? I know you love me, you don’t have to prove it.”

“It’s not about proving it to you Sherlock. I want to show everyone who I am in love with. I am proud to have the beautiful, brilliant, Sherlock Holmes by my side. And I want to rub it in all the faces of the people who gave you hell. Cause there is one thing I know for certain, the people often overlooked get noticed when they are taken.”

“And what the hell does that mean?”

“It bloody means that everyone will see what I see in you and realize what fools they were to belittle you and for passing you up.”

“But I wasn’t interested in anybody, so what does it matter if they passed me up?”

John pulled Sherlock to him by his lapels. “Just let me bloody show you off.” John kissed him to cut off his next argument.

“Well that is certainly one way to get me to shut up.” Sherlock commented when they pulled apart.

“Apparently not.” John mumbled.

 

“Well then, where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise Sherlock.”

“I don’t like surprises.”

“I’m not taking you anywhere special. Okay? How’s that?”

“How do I know you aren’t lying and you _are_ taking me somewhere special?”

“What does it even matter? You dress up no matter where you go. Dress shirts and slacks for you all the time. Just...it doesn’t matter what you wear cause you will look fabulous. You always do.”

Sherlock didn’t argue further, he just gave John a calculating look. “Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Yes fine, didn’t you hear me.”

“Unbelievable. I willing agreed to this.” John grumbled under his voice as he walked to the front door of their flat.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock called out.

John could hear the panic in his voice and it broke his heart, it effectively wiped the rest of the frustration he had been feeling towards Sherlock away. Turning back to the other man he pulled him into a loose embrace. “Nowhere. Just downstairs to tie up some loose ends.”

“You’ll be right back up right?”

“Course I will love.”

 

John walked to the bottom of the stairs and made a call. When he finished he came back upstairs smiling broadly.

“Why are you smiling?” Sherlock questioned.

“Why not? It’s a good day.”

“There is time for a quickie…”

“Sherlock, when I finally get you in my bed there will be nothing quick about it.” At least John hoped not. It had been about two years since he had sex, and he was well overdue.

“Fine.” Sherlock responded.

 

John and Sherlock sat at a table with Lestrade, Molly, Mycroft and Anthea. John was staring at Mycroft’s hand that had made it’s way from Anthea’s hand on the table to her thigh. That explained so much thought John. She and Mycroft worked well together and nothing they did let on to any sort of personal relationship. “Thank you for bringing me my letter Mycroft. You saved me a trip.”

“It was the least I could do.”

John turned his attention to the other couple at the table. Lestrade and Molly. They had finally hooked up around the time Sherlock had himself admitted. He was very happy for them. Well, for everyone at the table really. Especially Mycroft. He hadn’t thought it possible for that man to care for anyone in a romantic way, he was glad to see he had been wrong.

“We’re so happy you’re back John, and you too Sherlock. It just wasn’t the same without you two here. Molly told them.

“You will be returning to detective work, won’t you?” Lestrade asked.

“Of course. What else would I do?”

“And what about you John? What’s next for you?”

Sherlock and I are going into business together. Sorry to say Lestrade, no more freebies. You will have to hire us at our consultant rate.”

“Are you serious? The department will never approve that.” Molly squeezed his hand in an effort to calm him down.

“I’m sure we can work out something.” Sherlock piped in.

“You’re just a softie aren’t you?” John accused jokingly.

The group laughed as Sherlock leaned forward to whisper in John’s ear. “I’m never _soft_ around you.”

John’s ears turned bright red, he prayed no one had heard Sherlock. Looking across the table Molly was placing a kiss against the corner of Lestrade’s mouth. And Mycroft was easing the hem up of Anthea’s already short dress. They'd already eaten and cosummed wine with their dinner. A couple of bottles between the six of them. John didn’t think Mycroft was drunk or even tipsy enough to warrant this behavior, he guess he was just seeing a different side of the elder Holmes brother.

Sherlock and Lestrade was discussing a case that Sherlock had turned down while John had been gone. Molly was staring at Lestrade adoringly; and Anthea was looking at Sherlock and Lestrade, pretending that she was engrossed in their conversation. John tried to pay attention to the conversation as well but he was curious as to how far Mycroft was going to take his affections. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anthea draw in a breath sharply and Mycroft’s little signature smirk.

John discreetly adjusted himself underneath the table, turning his back to the couple, giving his full attention to Sherlock and Lestrade.

 

Roughly forty-five minutes and another bottle of wine later the group was ready to say their goodbyes. Molly couldn't keep her hands off of Lestrade and Mycroft the same with Anthea.

As John and Sherlock walked through their flat door John shook his head and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Sherlock asked as they took off their coats.

“Tonight.”

“Yes, I did enjoy myself, surprisingly.”

John chuckled again. “Who’d have guessed we were at dinner with a couple of horndogs.”

Sherlock approached John. “Yes. Who’d thought.” He brought his mouth down against John’s, kissing him fervently, moaning enthusiastically. “Me included. Did you really think I missed my brother’s play of dominance at the table? Or the way it affected you?” Sherlock was kissing along John’s neck and jaw.

“I will say, I was surprised by both, but I didn't miss it.”

“Yes, you miss very little.” John said in a breathy voice.

Pulling away Sherlock looked John in the eyes, “I missed you.”

John’s eyes softened at Sherlock’s words, some might argue that they were very cheesy and cliche, but they touched John all the same. Reaching up he buried his fingers in Sherlock’s dark curls, kissing him sweetly. After several moments of this John pulled away, turning he locked the front door. “Upstairs Sherlock.”

Sherlock gave a mocking salute to John as he said, “Yes Sir.”

 

As soon as they entered the bedroom John guided Sherlock to the bed, laying him down and  kissing him as he pulled Sherlock’s shirt out of his trousers. He slowly undressed Sherlock, kissing every inch of Sherlock’s body. Putting to action his feelings for the misunderstood man.

John paid attention to the things that caused Sherlock to inhale sharply and cry out his name. John smiled, he was just getting started.

“Sherlock,”

“Hmm?”

“Open your eyes love.”

Sherlock lazily opened his eyes.

“Undress me Sherlock.”

John got off the bed, standing at the foot. He toed off his shoes and socks and watched as Sherlock crawled to the end of the bed. That man was more graceful than he had the right to be.

Still on his hands and knees Sherlock rubbed his head against John’s torso like a big cat. John’s hand came up, carding into his hair. Sherlock made the same motion, but this time starting lower. He rubbed his face against John’s straining crotch and up across his abdomen. John inhaled raggedly.

“Sherlock,” he said sharply, “Undress me.”

Sherlock pouted, but his pout was lost on John because he had his eyes closed. “I want you to look at me while I undress you.”

John opened his eyes, piercing Sherlock with a blazing brown inferno.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sherlock began unbuttoning John’s shirt. When it was completely undone, he trailed his fingers lightly over John’s skin. Relishing in the goosebumps that rose in his wake. Leaning forward he traced one of John’s nipples with his tongue as he proceeded to undo John’s belt and trousers, freeing him from the remainder of his clothes.

When finally John stepped out of his clothes he ran his hand through Sherlock’s hair several times before bending to kiss him; tracing Sherlock’s lips with the tip of his tongue before sliding it in. The men slowly tasted one another, tongues chasing playfully back and forth.

Sherlock pulled away, flicking his tongue against John’s bottom lip. John in turn sucked Sherlock's bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling it before soothing it with his tongue.

“Lay back.” John whispered against Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock complied and watched as John climbed on the bed after him. He kissed up Sherlock’s leg, starting at the ankle and ending at his hip bone, darting his tongue out to draw circles on the sensitive skin there. Sherlock sighed and let out a low hum, enjoying the sweet torture that John was putting him through.

 

John looked at Sherlock’s erection, it was of average length but thick, Sherlock was so turned and hard it rested on his stomach. John licked up the length of Sherlock’s prick, taking the head in his mouth causing Sherlock to hiss and arch up, sliding deeper into John’s mouth. John sucked lightly on the the tip, running his tongue up the slit and around again.

“John!” Sherlock huffed breathless.

John hollowed his cheeks as he began bobbing his head over Sherlock enthusiastically. The noises coming from Sherlock only served to encourage John further. He moaned in time with Sherlock, “Mmm.” He was making just as much noise as Sherlock, slurping and moaning, humming around the thick cock in his mouth.

Sherlock was fully immersed in the feelings John was drawing out of him when he felt a cool, wet finger rubbing at his entrance. Sherlock spread his legs further, giving John as much access as he needed.

John continued to lavish attention on the prick filling his mouth as he circled Sherlock’s entrance with a thick finger, pressing in slowly. “Mmm...Jooooohn.”

John lowered his mouth as far down as he could go, allowing Sherlock to hit the back of his throat. He hummed deep in his throat causing Sherlock to arch off the bed again, grabbing the back of John’s head, holding him there. John massaged with his tongue while Sherlock held him still. John couldn't believe how loud Sherlock was; it was a good thing Mrs. Hudson was gone. Sherlock was alternating between saying John’s name repeatedly and moaning loudly.

Finally Sherlock let go of John, giving him freedom to move again. John sped up, allowing his hand to meet his mouth in the middle on each pass. He had two fingers working in and out of Sherlock now, he scissored his fingers and rotated them around the tight muscles, slowly loosening the usually reserved detective up.

“John...mmmhn...I am so cloooose…aaah.”

John taking direction from Sherlock he slipped a third finger in and started rubbing against his prostate.

_Quick, quick, slow; quick, quick, slow._

John moved to his knees, sucking on just the head of Sherlock’s cock as he continued his staccato against Sherlock’s prostate.

Sherlock tossed his head to the side, he could no longer think straight, all that mattered was John. The way his mouth felt on him, his fingers in him. His skin tingled and he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

 _Quick, quick, quick, quick…_ Sherlock shattered. “JOOOOHN!” His eyes crossed and squeezed tightly closed; he witnessed a thousand tiny stars dance beneath his lids.

John swallowed Sherlock down, taking it all in stride. When he sensed Sherlock was done he crawled up and pulled the sated man into his arms, rubbing a hand up and down Sherlock's back as his body returned to normal.

“Better than any high.” Sherlock mumbled against John’s neck; chasing his words with a lingering kiss.

 

John pulled Sherlock closer; he knew Sherlock was tired. Several times during the night he'd woken up and Sherlock had been awake looking over him. John now occasionally suffered from nightmares since starting the whole business with Moriarty. He imagined they would stop soon now that he was back with Sherlock. At least he hoped they would.

John looked down at Sherlock, he was already sleep. He placed a kiss atop his curls before closing his own eyes.

 

John woke up to the feel of Sherlock placing kisses against the back of his neck. They must’ve changed positions at some point while they were sleeping.

John stretched arching back into Sherlock. He smiled. There was something about waking up to a hard prick against your arse. “Did you get any sleep?” He asked groggily.

Sherlock was nibbling on John’s ear. “Mmhmm. About three hours or so.” Sherlock had moved his attention to John’s neck. He’d gone from nibbling to sucking at his pulse.

“Mmm...that’s nice. What ar-aaah...mmm.” Sherlock had bit him, cutting off what he was about to say.

“You were saying?” Sherlock asked as he began kissing along his shoulder.

“I was saying, what are you doing?”

“I think it’s pretty apparent what I’m doing.”

“Well yes, you’re currently driving me crazy, but I’m referring to the part that you should be sleeping. You’ve had three hours sleep in how many days?”

“I’m busy.” Sherlock snapped as he leaned over taking John’s lips in a kiss.

John relaxed into the kiss, reaching up a hand to run through Sherlock’s hair. John moaned against Sherlock’s mouth and turned, laying on his back with Sherlock half over him. Sherlock pulled away and looked down at him.

"I don’t require much sleep John, drop it. I can hear your mind gearing up to _order_ me to sleep.” Sherlock punctuated his next statement with a kiss in between each word. “I **_kiss_** have **_kiss_** more **_kiss_** important **_kiss_** things **_kiss_** to **_kiss_** do **_kiss_**.”

“Like what!?” John managed to get out before the last kiss.

“To convince you to have a little shag.” Sherlock leaned back so he could see John’s face. He ran his hand from where it rested on John’s chest down to wrap his long delicate fingers around John’s semi-interested cock. He watched as John’s eyes fluttered close at the contact.

Sherlock continued to stroke John slowly, occasionally placing a kiss against the corner of his parted lips. “So does...this mean yes?” Sherlock questioned minutes later as he ran his thumb over the head of the now _fully_ interested cock in his hand.

“God yes!” John rasped.

Smiling Sherlock took one of John’s nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the tightened bud. When he ran his teeth over the same nipple John arched into him. “You’re always so selfless, I noticed how you took nothing for yourself earlier.”

“You’re a bloody idiot. Seeing you come apart pleased me; I loved every minute of it.”

“And now, I want to return the favor.”

Sherlock straddled one of John’s legs as he bent over to take him in his mouth. John groaned as Sherlock slid down his thick length. He let John bottom out; and there was still as I much more of him to take in. “Ahh...Sher....lock...mmmm.” John was breathing hard and moaning quietly.

Sherlock reached a hand down and began gently rolling John’s balls in his hand. He licked every inch of his glorious prick, he placed kisses and ran his teeth lightly over it. “Fuck!” John cried out as Sherlock was twirling his tongue around the head.

John’s hand was buried in Sherlock’s hair and he couldn’t help the small thrust he kept giving. Sherlock’s mouth on him was heaven, but he wanted more. He pulled lightly on Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock rubbed his body along John's as he came up to meet his hooded gaze.

 

John flipped them so that he was now on top nestled between Sherlock's thighs. He kissed Sherlock hard; shifting his attention to that long delicious neck, biting, marking him and then soothing the bits of stinging pain with his tongue.

John rocked his hips up against Sherlock's arse, unable to keep himself still. Sherlock cried out his name and wrapped his arms around John’s head, holding him to him.

Blindly John reached out snagging two pillows and stuffing them under Sherlock’s arse so he was positioned at an angle.

John was sucking a nipple into his mouth when he felt something being pressed against his arm. Looking down he saw Sherlock was passing him a bottle of lube. John kissed Sherlock, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it before letting go.

 

Kneeling between Sherlock’s legs he squirted a bit of lube on his fingers and started to work two fingers into him. John stroked Sherlock’s cock as he fingered him, watching every reaction, loving every loud moan and whisper of his name.

“Please John...mmmm...please.”

 

John gently removed his fingers from Sherlock and spread some lube over his own erection, groaning with the feel if it.

Positioning himself at Sherlock’s entrance, he leaned forward and kissed him slowly, allowing their tongues to play, rub and caress.

Slowly he sank inch, by glorious inch into the taller man.

Sherlock gripped John by the shoulders, tearing his mouth away, gasping at the full feeling of John inside him. Breathless he said, “Finally.” It was barely audible but John still heard him and bent his head and bit Sherlock on the shoulder; a silent reprimand for his cheekiness.

John started a slow rhythm, Sherlock was so tight, and he was rather larger. Sherlock just didn’t have patience.

Sherlock rolled his hips up, causing John's breath to hitch. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; and was being so careful with Sherlock, but Sherlock wanted him to lose control.

He dragged John’s mouth to his, kissing him roughly. John growled so low and so deep, a shiver of arousal ran through Sherlock, his cock jerked in response between their bodies. “Stop holding back.” Sherlock spoke against his lips.

 

While holding eye contact John slammed his hips into Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered close and his mouth opened on a deliciously low cry. John came up on his knees, pulling one of Sherlock's legs up to rest against his chest. This allowed for more of him to slide in Sherlock, moving deeper.

“Jooohn...ohhh...Mmm.” John looked on as Sherlock wrapped his hand around his leaking erection and started pumping it furiously. He was panting and moaning, John allowed his own voice to join Sherlock. “Ohh fuuuck. You feel so good Sherlock, you look....mmm.” John was driving himself in and out of Sherlock fast and deep, brushing mercilessly over Sherlock’s prostate with every thrust. He leaned forward, slowing his strokes to hard, deep thrust. He licked, bit and sucked on Sherlock’s calf.

“Aaaahgg, John, John, Jo- I’m coming! Mmm...aahhh.” Sherlock started to come hard, erupting all over his chest, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and body completely flushed.

John’s cadence slipped, he let Sherlock slide his leg down and he claimed his lips fiercely.

He gave several deep clipped thrust and then he was moaning his release against Sherlock’s lips. He kept thrusting shallowly until he was completely spent.

Sherlock and John continued to kiss lazily, licking into each others mouth with soft sighs of content.

 

John finally broke away from the kiss, pulling gingerly out of Sherlock. Looking down at his love, he smiled, as Sherlock receded into himself, hands steepling under his chin, body still slick with sweat and other fluids. John clambered off the bed and went to the bathroom. When he returned Sherlock hadn’t moved. He was still in the same position. John took the warm rag in his hand and cleaned off Sherlock’s chest. Returning to the bathroom to rinse the rag, and back again to finish the job. He spread Sherlock’s legs again and wiped up his come from in between Sherlock’s legs. When he'd finished he cleaned himself up in the bathroom before returning to the bed.

John had placed one knee on the bed when Sherlock extended one arm out to John, eyes still closed. “You arse.” John whispered snuggling into Sherlock’s embrace.

“You love me.” Sherlock whispered back smugly.

“Yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugggh!! This was so hard to write. And I truly feel like it is rubbish. I had so many positive comments about my story Praetorian, it's like my one hit wonder. I have 4 drafts of this snippet, and I feel like none of them were any good or even came close to living up to the expectations of you the readers. 
> 
> Trying to have them engage in a loving and new way that I have not described in another story was so very hard to do. 
> 
> If I have let you down with this OS, I am so sorry...I will most likely try again. Cause Mama (me) ain't happy with this.


End file.
